


Burn

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, Hands-free Orgasms, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Nero makes a mess.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epyonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/gifts).



> Thanks to epyonics for editing to make this filth the best filth it can be. (And also less thanks for showing me pictures of fruit in bondage gear on Discord.)

There were few moments in life where Nero truly wished he were dead. Overall he thought he was a pretty optimistic kinda guy. Few problems couldn’t be solved through words or violence. But, well…

The problem of his father tying him up like a holiday ham on the nasty floor of Nico’s van and then waving around the  _ absolute worst _ of Nico’s “gifts” in front of his face ranked pretty high up on the  _ I’d Rather Be Dead Right Now _ chart. 

He didn’t even mind the whole bondage thing, really. There was a struggle at first, because there always is when it comes to Vergil, but that was mostly for show. He got excited feeling the rope slide against his wrists once Vergil pinned them behind his back. After shoving Nero down to his knees, Vergil took his time wrapping the rope up Nero’s arms and around his neck - just tight enough to be a little scary - and then criss-crossing down Nero’s chest and snug between his legs. 

The end was tied to the loops around Nero’s wrists, making it pull tighter on his throat or his groin depending on the way Nero tried to move his arms. Nero found it all pretty stimulating, to be honest, particularly while still being fully-clothed. His cock was already hard by that time, snug against the fabric and the rope.

It was kinda weird and embarrassing, too. But so was  _ having sex with his father in the first place _ . 

No, the thing that totally mortified Nero was the  _ monstrous purple dildo. _ Vergil fiddled around with it like it was the goddamn remote for the goddamn television; appraising it plainly and pushing all the buttons on the base to send it into various states of  _ whirling _ and  _ vibrating _ and  _ pulsating _ . 

“Remarkable,” Vergil commented approvingly, “Your friend has enviable skills.”

“Oh god, please shut up,” Nero growled, his face growing impossibly hotter. “I told her to throw that thing away months ago.”

“That would be a waste,” Vergil chided him.

“She said that, too!” Nero shouted in annoyed frustration.

Nero tried wriggling around, but that only made the ropes tighten and rub against him. The friction against his cock and balls kept him hard, even through his embarrassment. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach when he thought that maybe -  _ just maybe _ \- he was sorta getting off on being humiliated by his dad. Great, like he didn’t already have enough problems…

Suddenly Vergil lowered the toy and shoved the cartoonishly sculpted head of it right between Nero’s legs. It pressed hard against Nero’s sack through his pants. Vergil pressed a switch and it began pulsing.

“Ah! F-Fuck!” Nero gasped at the stimulation.

Attempting to move away from it only caused more problems. Shuffling around on his knees was difficult enough. Any way he moved made the thrumming feel more intense against his balls and made the rope tug and squeeze. Vergil was watching him writhe, making Nero’s body go hot and sweaty inside his clothes. He could already feel part of his underwear getting wet from pre-ejaculate. That only made him feel more frustrated.

Vergil stood in front of Nero, looking down at him first expressionless but then with the barest hint of a smirk. He shifted a foot forward to push on the base of the toy with the toe of his boot. Nero tried to hold back but a groan escaped him loudly. He wound up with the dildo sliding up past his balls and along the concealed bulge of his cock. Squeezing his legs together tightly around it, Nero grinded against the toy’s thick, 12-inch length.

Hot and sweating, Nero glared up at his father. “See something you like, you old perv?”

“Yes,” Vergil answered simply with a curious incline of his head. 

Nero felt another wave of heat rocket through him. He cursed mindlessly at Vergil. Then Vergil began to shrug off his clothing and Nero couldn’t keep himself from staring. Every inch of his father’s body was so damn hot and unfair. Even just the bareness of his arms when he took off his coat was usually enough to get Nero going. By the time Vergil was topless and undoing his own belt - still eyeing Nero with  _ that fucking smirk _ \- the entirety of the front of Nero’s pants felt soaked with his thin, sticky pre-cum. 

“See something you like, you little brat?” Vergil teased smoothly as he pulled off his belt and looped it in his hand.

For some reason, the first thing Nero noted was the fact Vergil kept his gloves on. That was hot and Nero wasn’t even sure why, but he felt the attraction to that detail coil tightly in his abdomen. Then Vergil tapped the rigid loop of his leather belt against Nero’s chin expectantly. 

“I dunno,” Nero panted and rocked his crotch up along the pulsing dildo, “Why don’t you show me some more?”

Nero stuck out his tongue and dragged it along the edge of Vergil’s belt, then took the flat part into his mouth just enough to bite down. He dug his teeth into the leather, the taste of it filling his mouth. Vergil gave a small, dismissive sort of chuckle and tugged on it. Nero let go, but not without letting out a playful sort of growl.

“A greedy mongrel needs a leash,” Vergil commented before he wrapped the belt about Nero’s neck.

Pulse thudding wildly in his chest, Nero felt his nerves crackling as Vergil threaded the end of his belt back through the buckle. The belt now rested above the line of ropes that also encircled Nero’s throat. Vergil pulled on the belt until the buckle was firmly over Nero’s adam’s apple. Satisfied, Vergil dropped the “lead” and stepped back to resume his undressing.

Watching hungrily, Nero found himself continuing to grind slowly against the dildo, unabashedly wanting his father more with every amount of skin he was shown. It felt strange once Vergil stood there completely naked, having even slowly peeled off his gloves much to Nero’s disappointment. But Vergil in the nude was so beautiful, too, especially because he was nearly as erect as Nero was inside his pants.

Nero licked his lips as Vergil stepped closer. His father planted his feet on either side of Nero’s legs. And Nero watched with light-headed amazement as Vergil bent down onto his knees, nearly straddling Nero’s lap. There was a pause when Vergil reached behind himself. Nero felt the pulsing toy between his legs shift and the rhythm of the motor increase pace. Realizing what was happening made Nero’s insides feel weak.

“Hey, wait, isn’t that gonna hurt?” Nero asked raggedly, “You’re not-”

“I’m always prepared, Nero.” Vergil replied with a mix of amusement and finality.

_ That’s total bullshit _ , Nero thought. He almost said it out loud when he heard the absolutely  _ obscene _ noises that spilled out of Vergil’s mouth as he guided the girthy tip of the dildo into himself. Nero filled with jealousy and want, wishing it was his own cock his father was sinking onto.

“You aren’t fair,” Nero grumbled breathlessly and buried his hot, red face into the nape of Vergil’s neck.

Vergil only laughed again, Nero could feel the vibration of it against his face through his father’s skin. One of Vergil’s arms came to rest on Nero’s shoulder, helping Vergil balance himself as he slowly started to ride the toy. Nero groaned and clenched his legs even tighter to hold it still for his father. The vibration was so intense Nero wasn’t sure if he’d even know when he was coming, everything felt so overwhelmingly pleasurable and uncomfortable at once. 

With his free hand, Vergil grabbed the end of his belt again. Tugging made it tighten up on Nero’s throat. The harder Vergil rode the large, purple toy - seating himself lower and lower each time - the tighter he pulled on the belt. Nero gasped and heaved excitedly against Vergil’s neck. He swallowed the thick saliva collecting in his mouth and shook when he felt the metal buckle cutting into his skin. Trying to move his body closer made the ropes tighten, too. They dug into his pelvis and neck and wrists, and he could feel the burns being left even through his clothes.

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair,” Nero pleaded into Vergil’s warm neck, tasting his father’s sweat on his lips.

God, he was  _ aching _ . Vergil’s pleasured groans and breaths surrounded all of Nero’s senses as his father fucked himself in Nero’s lap. Nero jerked his hips erratically, desperate to get some relief from the thrumming dildo. Soon Vergil was taking deep and fast plunges onto it, impaling himself until his ass was flush with Nero’s knees every time.

Tilting his head just enough downward, Nero watched with hazy eyes as Vergil bounced in his lap. He saw how his father’s cock leaked and dribbled so much precum as it swung in the air, leaving sticky, clear strands against Nero’s clothes. The head and shaft had a flush redness to them that wasn’t unlike how his own cock looked when he was hard. 

The thought made Nero’s heart flutter. His hips worked in ever tighter circles to grind himself to release. Vergil pulled on the belt again and Nero saw black spots in his vision. Panic seized in his chest. 

Finally -  _ fucking finally  _ \- Nero felt the relief wash through him. 

He seized up a moment, feeling himself getting even wetter as his cum rushed out. His cock jerked and pulsed against the fabric and the ropes, spilling out more and more cum until he was drenched with it between his legs. Vergil released the belt and air rushed back into Nero’s lungs. Nero couldn’t help the pathetic, near-sobbing sounds he panted against his father’s chest as he emptied himself while pressed flush against the dildo. 

Then he felt Vergil go still, too. He could feel the hot, wet shots of his father’s cum splattering against his shirt. It soaked in warmly, deep enough to feel on his skin. Looking down again, Nero could see Vergil’s cock spasming with each release of his cum, each jerk growing weaker but spilling out so much seed onto Nero’s lap. Vergil didn’t even need to touch himself.

Nero felt weak. So weak and overheated. He didn’t resist when Vergil finally removed himself and the toy from Nero’s lap. In fact, Nero made almost a yearning sound, wishing for his father to stay close. His brain felt like jelly.

Vergil removed the belt from around Nero’s neck and mercifully untied the rope. The moment it loosened Nero stretched out his arms and rubbed his wrists, sighing at the relief. He was starting to come down now, and felt at once completely embarrassed and disgusted. His clothes were a mess, and his underwear felt particularly uncomfortable. He wondered if he even had any spare outfits in the van.

While Vergil stood and began to dress, Nero worked at pulling the ropes the rest of the way off. It was quiet, but Nero was almost positive his father was feeling quite pleased with the mess he’d made out of his son. Asshole.

Spotting  _ the toy _ laying discarded on the floor, Nero made an annoyed expression and gingerly picked it up. Then he noticed something scrawled on the base that hadn’t been there before all those months ago when Nico had first shoved it at him as a “gift”. There was a decal in cursive gold lettering: 

_ Daddy’s “Lil” Helper _

Seized by rage, Nero’s eyes shot around the walls of the van. Spotting one open window, he cocked his arm back and chucked the disgusting thing through it with an enraged shout. He heard it thud loudly into  _ something _ .

“OW! My eye! What the hell?!” Came a shout from outside that sounded  _ suspiciously like Dante _ .

Then a sound that was unmistakably the loud cackling of Nico echoed through the window, too. Nero felt himself go beet-red and his stomach turned. Vergil peered out the window as he buttoned up his vest, nearly totally dressed now. 

“I think  _ they _ saw something they liked, at least.” Vergil said with a grin.

Nero slapped both hands over his eyes, let out a visceral “UGH!”, flopped onto his back on the floor, and prayed for death to come quickly. 


End file.
